Life in School
by FiniteXS
Summary: Many people agree that school isn't the funnest place. However, it can sometimes be fun, especially for the Kagenes and Kagamines. A oneshot collection taking place in a school AU with the Kagenes and Kagamines.
1. A1 The Joys of the Theater

**The Joys of the Theater (A1)**

_Note: It's been a while since I've posted on here.  
This fanfiction is a oneshot collection that takes place in a School AU and focuses on the Kagenes and Kagamines, as stated in the summary.  
I know that I already have a Vocaloid, School AU fanfiction (Just Like Royalty), and I normally wouldn't write two of the same type of fanfiction, but I've made a tough decision: Just Like Royalty will be discontinued. I want to continue it, but I haven't been able to think of a good plot for it. I apologize to those who were looking forward to it.  
However, to make up for discontinuing it, Life in School will become the new Vocaloid, School AU fanfiction I write.  
I've said all I wanted to say. Thanks for reading. _

* * *

**_EDIT 8/9/14: Explanation of the "A1" in the title._**

_There is now an "A1" next to the title of this chapter. This is to denote which chapters are related to each other.  
All the "A" chapters are related to each other, and the "1" shows the order of the "A" chapters. __For instance, the "A" series goes A1, A2, A3, etc. _

_Anything other story that are related to each other but not to the "A" series are given a different letter.  
(All the "B" stories are related to each other, the "C" relates to each other, and so on.)_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Characters: **Rei Kagene, Rin Kagamine, Rui Kagene (minor character)

**Pairings:** RinxRei

**Rating: **T

* * *

Rei Point of View

I sighed and looked at the mess on the stage. Blankets and clothes were scattered everywhere as props, and the other students were lazing around, waiting for the rest of the props to be set up. Overall, things weren't going quickly enough. Doing _Spice_ for our school play wasn't the best idea. Then again, I usually said that for most plays, and they went well.

School plays weren't something I usually participated in, but I joined this year. The only reason I did was to be with Rin.

We were good friends and talked every day, but I wanted to be with her more. It wasn't easy to get some time with her, though. She was always doing something. One of the main activities she did was acting, so I joined the school theater with her.

We were able to talk more, and I got to see her have fun, which was a bonus. I loved her laughing and smiling; it always made me feel happy. It was a surprise that she didn't know by now about my huge crush on her.

"Everyone, we're almost done setting up," Mr. Shion said while clapping his hands for everyone's attention. "Get ready for the third bedroom scene." He went onto the stage next to Rin and talked to her, probably giving her some advice.

The students chattered excitedly as they all got into place. Not that there was much moving to do: The scene was Rin and Len only.

Mr. Shion finished talking to Rin and called up to me, "Prepare the moonlight!" I readied the spotlight from the catwalk to focus on the bed. As Rin got onto the bed, Rui entered the auditorium and announced, "Len is sick. He will not be able to attend his classes for the next few days."

There were worried conversations among the students. The play was supposed to happen tomorrow. If Len was sick, someone would have to replace him. I let out another irritated sigh. It seemed as if fate was against this play from ever happening.

"I see," Mr. Shion said with some frustration in his voice. He was quiet for a few seconds before silencing everyone and saying, "It's a setback, but we've dealt with worse. Len doesn't have many lines, so we can easily replace him. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Immediately, almost everyone's hand shot up into the air, accompanied by attention-seeking cries. It was annoying, but at least it meant I wouldn't be chosen. I shifted into the shadows, just to make sure I wouldn't be noticed.

How embarrassing it would've been to pretend to have sex in front of an entire audience, even if we were fully clothed? Especially with Rin... with both of us together in bed and — Stop that. I forced myself to stop thinking. Now wasn't the time to think about crushes.

Mr. Shion was looking out at the mass of raised hands, still trying to pick who was best for Len's part. Finally, he looked at Rin and said, "How about you decide?"

Rin quietly said something to him and scanned the crowd. Even though she was a small figure on the stage, I saw a mischievous smile on her lips. But it wasn't _just_ a mischievous smile. It was Rin's mischievous smile. It was a smile that promised trouble. _Always_. I moved even more into the shadows, trying to make myself completely invisible from her sight. That smile was never good.

"I choooose..." she said, drawing out her words. She loved making people squirm, and it was annoying. Unfortunately, she was good at it. "...Rei." Was she out of her mind? Was she even thinking? She looked up at me with her smile and gave me a thumbs-up.

Everyone began protesting. "Why him?" "I don't even know him!" "He doesn't deserve it." A part of me wanted to agree with them, but another part wanted all of them to shut up. A tiny third part was celebrating. I ignored it.

Rin scowled at the protests. "Hey. Shut up! I chose Rei because he isn't a complete dick like you guys," she yelled.

"Rin, language," Mr. Shion warned. He waited until everyone quieted down to a discontent grumble and said, "It's Rin's choice. Rei, do you accept the role?"

I froze. I didn't know what to say. Everyone was staring at me, some with pitying looks but most with hostile ones. The only faces that stood out were Rin's with her smile and Rui's with a worried frown.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I..."

"Get a move on," someone yelled.

Rin shouted back, "Shut it, Lui. No one likes you anyway."

"Both of you, enough," Mr. Shion said with a look of disapproval.

... I made my decision. Before I could change my mind, I blurted out, "I'll take Len's part."

"What? That nerd?" Lui angrily yelled again.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Rin yelled back with even more anger.

Mr. Shion ignore the two and said, "Good. Get down here, and I'll tell you what you have to do."

* * *

"You two ready?" I nodded, not trusting myself to talk without giving away the nervousness I felt.

The "moonlight" was shining down on Rin and me on the bed. It was too bright, almost blinding. Rin was pinning me down with a flirty smile on her face. Shit, this really wasn't a good idea. Maybe I could still change my mind. It wasn't too la—

"Play through the scene!"

Shit.

Rin began reciting her lines. "I never thought I'd end up in your bed," she said with a smooth, seductive voice. If any deity was listening, send help.

My prayers were unheard. Rin continued, "You were always so quiet in school, but I never knew you were like this."

She chuckled and moved her face closer to mine. "Are you ready... Rei?" Her expression turned into one of concern. "Rei? Are you okay?" she said.

I wanted to assure her that I was fine, but all I could do was feel my face burning up. Eventually, I managed to say, "I—I... f—fine..."

"Riiiight, of course you are," she sarcastically said, but the worry in her expression was obvious. She moved away and got off the bed. "Mr. Shion, I don't think Rei's fit for this role."

I wanted to get up and protest, but I felt dazed. It was as if I was in a dream. A good or bad one, I wasn't sure. All I could do was wait for my head to clear up and for my brain to start thinking again.

"Brother? Are you unwell? Your face is much too red," she fretted. I didn't realize Rui was there. And there was a crowd of students surrounding the bed now. Oh.

After a few seconds, it finally registered that everyone was staring at me. I didn't like being the center of attention. I bolted up into a sitting position and glared at the students surrounding me. "Stop staring! And give me some space," I snapped.

Most of the students backed away, except for a few, but a glare made them move. I only let Rui, Rin, and Mr. Shion get close.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Shion asked.

Dropping my voice so that only he could hear, I said, "I'd rather not have this role."

"Alright," he said without asking any questions, to my relief.

He turned around to face the students and announced, "Rei no longer wants the role. Rin will choose someone else. Volunteers?"

Rin gave me a gently pat on the back and whispered a quiet "sorry." Before scanning the crowd for another person. After some looking, she chose Rui, shocking everyone once more.

There were a few protesting grumbles, but there wasn't a huge uproar like with me. Even Lui kept his mouth shut, sticking to sulkily staring at the ground. Rui was more well-liked than me, so there wasn't that much opposition to her being chosen.

Mr. Shion nodded in approval. "Good. Now we can finally begin," he happily said. "Rei, moonlight, please."

I nodded, satisfied to go back to my old role. I was perfectly content to give my support from the shadows.

* * *

Rehearsal ended. Rui did much better than I did; she memorized her lines quickly, and her acting was better than I expected. I was somewhat impressed.

By the time I got down from the catwalk, everyone was gone. I was usually one of the last ones to leave. I always took my time coming down because I enjoyed the calm and peace up there.

"Rei?" I recognized Rin's voice instantly. She was waiting for my near one of the exits.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, walking towards her. She flinched as if the words hurt her. Maybe I sounded mean. I mentally scolded myself and made sure to talk gently.

She looked down at the ground and said, "I... uh..." She stopped talking. This wasn't like her. The normal Rin spoke loudly and confidently; this was the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

I frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"Y'know... for all of this," she said while motioning to the stage.

"Oh," I said, realizing what she meant. "It's fine. I chose to accept, anyway."

She shrugged. "You did, but I offered."

"But I accepted."

She shrugged again, and it was quiet. It was an awkward quiet, the quiet that was there when two people wanted to talk, but both didn't know how to start. All I wanted to do was to excuse myself and go back to my room and pretend this rehearsal didn't happen.

"How about I make it up to you," Rin said, breaking the silence.

"How?" I asked, curious. It wasn't everyday she offered favors to people.

"Are... Are you busy next Saturday night?" she hesitantly asked. My heart began beating faster. Was this a date?

"No, I'm not," I tried to say as casually as possible. I _was_ going to have a study session with Len and Rui but not anymore.

"So... then... wanna go out and eat?" Yes. Yes yes yes please. I'd be absolutely _thrilled_ to.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I practically had to bite my lip to make sure I didn't smile, but she probably saw me smile.

A relieved grin appeared on her face... She looked really cute. "Great! I'll see you on Saturday," she said while running off and waving.

I waved back, finally allowing myself to smile after she left. Maybe today's rehearsal wasn't that bad.

_**Review button welcomes all feedback  
**_**VVV**


	2. A2 The Hardships of Friendship

**The Hardships of Friendship (A2)**

_Note: This story is a continuation of The Joys of the Theater.  
Also, I put a little explanation in the first chapter as to why the A2 is in the chapter title._

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters: **Rei Kagene, Rin Kagamine, Rui Kagene (minor character), Len Kagamine (minor character)

**Pairings:** RinxRei

**Rating: **K+

* * *

Rei Point of View

It was finally time. Saturday arrived quickly. I nervously looked over myself in the bathroom mirror once more: My hair was neatly combed, my button-up shirt was free of wrinkles, and a shaky smile was on my face. It looked fake, but I wanted to practice smiling, considering I wasn't the best at it. Besides... I wanted to show Rin how happy I was, as sappy as that sounded.

After a few more seconds of looking myself over, I found my appearance was satisfactory. I left the bathroom and walked over to the door. Before I left, I yelled, "Len, I'm leaving now. Try not to do anything stupid."

He popped his head out of the doorway from his room. His glasses were falling off, but he didn't seem to care. "Where ya goin'?" he curiously asked. "Got a hot date or something?"

I frowned at how quickly he was able to guess, even though he was joking. "None of your business. I'm going to Leon's. Need to be there by seven."

"Leon's? Hey, I'm going there, too," he enthusiastically said. I frowned even more at that. The last thing I needed was for him to be there during my date with Rin.

He continued, "I'll go with ya." Lemme put on some pants." He disappeared into his room for a few seconds and walked out while pulling up a pair of white shorts. "Alright! Ready to go."

I sighed. I wasn't going to stop him from coming along. All I could do was hope he didn't do anything to mess things up. "Let's go," I curtly said.

"Why ya leaving so early anyway?" he asked as we left. "It's 6:30. Still a while until 7."

"Never hurts to be early."

* * *

Len chattered on and on during our walk to Leon's. I mostly listened, only responding to him when he asked a question or got too annoying. I wore an irritated expression during the entire walk, but I actually enjoyed his talking; it helped me take my mind off the upcoming date, calming me down a bit. I was still really nervous, though.

When we entered Leon's, Len was talking about how he could probably beat Piko in an arm wrestling match. I was actually curious whether he'd win or not but said nothing.

"Rei, Len," Leon greeted from behind the cash register.

I nodded at him in greeting while Len said a warm "hello!". As usual, the scent of pizza wafted throughout the room, and the atmosphere was lively with talking and clattering from the kitchen. Leon's was always a nice place to relax.

"Both of your usual spots are open," Leon said with a nod towards the window.

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to the table next to the window and sat down. It wouldn't feel right without Rui and Len, but today was a special occasion.

Len sat down in the seat across from me rather than going to somewhere else. Why wasn't he leaving? And that spot was for Rin, not him.

"Why're you sitting there"? I asked with a frown. Even though today was supposed to be a good day, I was frowning a lot more than usual.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "This is our usual spot."

"No, I mean-"

"Len, Rei!"

Both of us looked towards the entrance and saw Rin and Rui there. Rui had a small smile on her face, and Rin was beaming at us. Oh. Oh great. This wasn't a date.

Rui sat next to me, and Rin sat next to Len. "Ya guys are early," Rin said.

"Yeah, Rei wanted to leave early for some reason," Len said. "Earlier than he usually does. Like, early early."

Rin looked at me curiously. "Why'd ya leave so early?"

I mumbled, "Oh, y'know. Never hurts to be early." The same thing I told Len earlier.

"Rei... are you okay? You seem sorta weird today," she said, a concerned expression on her face.

I moved my gaze to the window. Her concern was the last thing I wanted right now. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried about my English test," I said without looking at her.

I forced myself to look at her disbelieving expression and smiled. It looked like that smiling practice did end up helping. "Really, I'm fine."

She didn't believe me, but she said, "Alright." She turned to Len and began talking to him about their calculus class. Rui looked at me worriedly; she looked like she wanted to say something. I tried to smile her in an attempt to reassure her. I knew it couldn't fool her, though.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. I didn't say much. All I did was nibble on my pizza and smile. I was miserable.

After paying, we left Leon's. However, when we reached school, only Rui went to the girls' dormitories. Rin stayed with Len and me. She said that she had to get a book from Len.

When we got to Len and my room, Len went inside to get the book. I was about to go in, but Rin said, "Hey, Rei, wait."

I stopped walking and turned around to face her. I probably should've gone inside. "What is it?" I said as casually as possible.

She looked at me disapprovingly. "You know what. You've been acting weird today."

"I told you. Big test."

"Cut the crap. You suck at lying."

I shrugged. "I know. Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I turned around and opened the door to enter. Just as I was about to go in, Rin's hand clamped onto my shoulder, preventing me from moving. I wanted to shrug her off, but I didn't. I wouldn't ever do that to her. Instead, I turned around and faced her.

"Rei, come on. You're acting really weird," she desperately said.

I didn't say anything. Maybe I should just tell her the truth. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I didn't want her to continue worrying. I said, "I thought it would just be us. Not Rui and Len."

It took her a few seconds to understand what I actually meant by that. She lifted her hand from my shoulder and let it drop to her side. "Oh."

I let out an impatient sigh. "Can I go now?"

Without waiting for her response, I went inside and stormed past Len. He just left the bedroom, holding a notebook. He said something. I ignored it.

I went inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me. Rin and Len were talking outside, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I collapsed onto the bed. I knew that leaving Rin like that was a horrible idea - except I didn't care right now. The only thing on my mind was anger. Not anger at Rin, but anger at everything else. Anger at the misunderstanding, the rehearsal, school, anything and everything.

Eventually, the fiery, blinding rage cooled into a dull sadness. Of course she wasn't interested in me. We were just friends.

There was a quiet knock at the bedroom door I didn't say anything. Nothing happened. Then the door slowly opened. "Rei, you fine?"

"Yeah." It was Len, not Rin. I was relieved and disappointed it wasn't her. I wasn't sure what to feel.

I heard him quietly enter the room and go to his bed. It creaked as he lay down on it. "You should wash up. It's late," he quietly said.

"I will. Later."

"...Alright. I'm gona sleep. Good night."

"Night."

There was some more creaking as he moved around on the bed. It eventually stopped and was replaced by his steady breathing as he slept.

I was about to get up and brush my teeth, but a wave of tiredness hit me. Skipping a night of brushing my teeth would be fine. And my clothes were comfortable enough.

As I drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to me. Tomorrow, I would have to talk to Rin. I had to make things better between us.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight was coming in through the window, brightly illuminating the room. Len was gone. Wait a minute... I slept through my alarm.

I grabbed my phone on the end table next to me and checked the time. 11:04 A.M. Four hours and four minutes later than my usual wake-up time. I overslept way too much.

As I was about to put my phone down, I realized there was a notification. _One missed call from Rin Kagamine._ Suddenly, all I could hear was the loud pounding of my heartbeat. Damn. I missed a call. I quickly opened up my contacts and went over to my favorite contacts and found her name.

I was about to call, but I hesitated. What if she was angry at me? Or worse, what if she was sad? What if she thought I ignored her call? I didn't want to hear her crying over the phone; that would've been the worst possible outcome. Forcing myself to stop thinking, I jammed the call button. _Beeeep...Beeeep..._

"Hey, Rei," Rin greeted. She sounded tired. _'Because of you!' _a quiet, hateful voice mentally said. I ignored it.

"Rin... hi," I softly said.

"... Rei, can we meet up for lunch? We need to talk about yesterday." She was straight-to-the-point as usual.

"Yeah, we do," I said.

"Let's meet at Leon's at 12."

"Sure."

"Okay. See ya then." She hung up.

I put my phone back on the end table and got up. There wasn't that much time until noon. I had to get ready quickly.

* * *

Leon's was quiet. There were only a few people there. They were probably sleeping in or doing whatever they do on Sundays.

I sat down at the usual spot with a glass of orange juice. It was for Rin, not for me. Hopefully, she'd accept it as a peace offering.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Rin sat down in the seat across from me, a glass of lemonade in her hand. We exchanged drinks. I took a sip and looked at her.

She was wearing light brown shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Completely normal, but it didn't matter; she still looked beautiful.

"Rei, how do you feel about me?" she asked after some silence.

I took my time drinking my lemonade. How did I feel? It was easy enough to answer, but words couldn't convey my feelings. There was no way for her to really know.

"I'm helplessly in love with you."

She looked away from me and stared down at her drink. It was still almost full. There was some quiet chatter from the other tables. The room was warm and toasty, making me feel a little sleepy. Everything was too peaceful for the tense mood between Rin and me.

"Rei," she said," I'm sorry." I was prepared for rejection, but I didn't expect the hot tears in my eyes. I looked away and quickly blinked to get rid of them.

"Please, don't cry," she softly said, sounding a little choked up.

I brushed away my tears and mumbled, "I won't. Don't worry."

Now both of us were sad. Not how I wanted this lunch to go. I looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I knew this would happen," I said.

That wasn't exactly a lie; I knew that rejection was a possibility from the very start. But I also had some hope she liked me back.

There was a heavy silence between us. Rin was drinking her orange juice, but she didn't drink it with her usual enthusiasm. I didn't even touch my drink, having lost my appetite a while ago.

Finally, Rin said, "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course," I said.

"Good."

After a few seconds of thinking for the right words, I said, "Rin, let's just move on."

She smiled. A sad smile. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. But we both need to accept this and move on."

"Yeah." She stood up. "I'm gonna go now. Make sure you get back soon, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry." And then she left.

I sat there for a while. I wasn't sure how long. When I left, I aimlessly wandered. I didn't care about getting lost or homework or anything. All I wanted to do was clear my mind of everything, to register what happened today.

Except it wasn't that easy. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't. It felt like I had no control of my thoughts. I was falling.

I was at Full Moon Lake. It was dark. I didn't realize it got so late. I didn't even realize I came to Full Moon Lake. Pulling out my phone, I saw that it was 8:14. Shit. The school gates closed at 9. I put away my phone and ran to school.

When I got back, the gates were still open. I slipped inside and quietly went into my room; I wasn't quiet enough.

"Rei!" Len was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. "Where were you?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. "I was just about to call you."

"Out for a walk," I curtly said. I went past him and went into the bedroom. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I heard Len get up, but he didn't follow me. Good. He knew I didn't want to talk.

I collapsed onto the bed and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward. Rin and I barely talked to each other, besides the forced greetings and farewells. Rui and Len noticed our lack of friendliness, but they didn't say much about it.

Rui tried talking to me about it once, and I almost told her. I changed my mind at the last second, though. I didn't want her to know.

Luckily, things got better between us within a few months. The awkwardness disappeared, and our friendship returned.

We eventually finished high school and went onto college. All of us went to a different college; it was a difficult choice for all of us to split up, but one college couldn't satisfy all of us.

I met new people and tried to move on; however, even after everything, I couldn't move on. I was still falling.

**_Review button wants your review  
_VVV**


	3. Plus a New Student

**Plus a New Student**

_Note: And now for something that isn't RinxRei.  
This chapter finally introduces PLUS BOY LEN, one of the best Lens ever, into the oneshot collection.  
_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Characters: **Rei Kagene, Len Kagamine, Piko Utatane (minor character)

**Pairings:** Rei/Len

**Rating: **T

* * *

"Alright, everyone shut your yapping for a few. We have a new student joining us today," Ms. Sakine announced to her noisy English class. Everyone quickly quieted down and looked at the door, always interested in new arrivals. Except for one student.

Len Kagamine ignored the announcement and continued reading his English textbook. At least, that's what it looked like; no one noticed the yaoi doujin hidden within it. He silently stared at the very, _very_ detailed page in front of him. Vocaloid had some great stuff.

He felt someone next to him jab his arm. "Stop being so gay for a bit, and try to look at the new student."

Why did he always have to interrupt when he got to the good pages? Len was reluctant, but he looked away from his book. He knew that his best friend would keep on annoying him until he listened to him.

"And you shouldn't bring that to class. What if someone saw you reading that?" Piko said with a stern glare. Len rolled his eyes as he half-listened to Ms. Sakine's lecture about the importance of being respectful to the new student.

"...and I expect all of you to help him adapt. Behave," Meiko said before walking over to the door and opening it.

When the student walked in, Len wanted to thank Piko for forcing him to look away from the doujin because the new student was hot. Like, _hot._ Easily the hottest guy Len had ever seen in his 16 years of living. The neatly combed black hair, the slim figure, the small frown... Len's body was ready for action.

"My name is Rei Kagene," the student flatly said. Len swore he died and went to Heaven when he spoke. His voice was sooo hot.

Piko jabbed Len again, more roughly this time. He whispered, "Seriously, calm your hormones. You're starting to creep me out."

Len didn't hear him. Instead, he stared at Rei, like many other students, as he walked to his seat. It happened to be _right_ next to Len's seat. All Len could think about for the rest of class were hot, sloppy makeout sessions with Rei.

* * *

Piko worried for Len sometimes. He was way too perverted for his own good. It was a mystery how he was still passing his classes.

He looked over to Len and immediately knew that he was daydreaming about Rei. Blankly staring at his salad, check. Glasses on the verge of falling off, check. Perverted grin, check. Definitely thinking about Rei.

He looked around for Rei and saw him sitting with a huge group of loud students. His face was stoic as he read his book and ignored the other students, only responding when he had to. There was no way Rei would like Len.

Piko sighed. He'd never admit it, but he actually felt sorry for Len. Yes, he wasted too much time drooling over other guys. Yes, he was a handful. But he was attracted to guys way too easily. Maybe Piko could stop worrying about him after he got a good boyfriend. Maybe.

_Brrrrrring! Brrrrring!_ Lunch was over, and Len was still in his fantasy. Piko jabbed his arm. "Len, lunch's over. Let's go."

Len shifted his blank stare to Piko and kept staring for a few seconds. Finally, his eyes became clear. "Piiiiiiko," he whined, "I was having the best daydream. Rei and I were in my bedroom and-"

"Let's just go," Piko said, quickly getting up and walking away. He didn't want to hear Len's fantasies. Len caught up with him. The two talked for a bit before separating. Piko went to band, and Len had study hall.

* * *

Len entered the library and went to the table near the back. Not many people sat there, so it wasn't as likely he'd be caught looking at his _not at all a doujin English textbook._ He was caught once by another student, but he made some excuse about studying anatomy. Lucky for him, the student believed him.

But wait... Someone else was sitting in his spot. Len normally would've been disappointed by this, but not today. This time was different because it was Rei who was sitting there.

Len supressed his smile and casually sat down next to him. Rei didn't acknowledge him and continued to do his work. Len pulled out his _super educational English textbook_ and began reading it. It was quiet between the two.

"So why'd you sit right next to me?"

Len jumped in his seat. The silence lasted for a few minutes, but it was Rei who unexpectedly ended it. He had stopped working and was staring directly at the blond boy. His amber eyes were accusatory, and a small frown was on his face. Even though he looked scary, Len couldn't help but admire how hot he was.

"I...uh..." Len said. "I...just felt like sitting here."

"'Course you did," Rei flatly said. He stared at Len, his dark eyes seeming to take in every detail as the other boy nervously fidgeted.

"You don't seem like the others," Rei finally said.

Len had no clue about what he meant. "Others?"

"Other students who tried to flirt. At least you know not to be annoying."

"Oh" was all Len could say. Maybe he wasn't a stealthy as he thought.

"Also, I could feel you staring at me during English." Surprisingly, he sounded amused rather than annoyed when he said this.

Another "oh". Len didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what to be more surprised at: Rei knowing he was staring, or Rei showing some emotion.

"What's your name?" Rei asked. "I'd tell you mine, except I'm sure you already know mine well." Len swore he saw a smile on Rei's face, but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure.

"L-Len Kagamine," he said, cursing himself for stuttering. He wanted to look cool, not lame!

Rei didn't comment on the stuttering. "I see. Well, Len, I need to study, so I can't talk now. We'll have to talk later."

Len numbly nodded. He couldn't believe he successfully held a conversation with a hot guy. _And_ Rei said they'd talk later. For the rest of study hall, Len buried his face in his _very legit English textbook _to hide his giddy grin.

* * *

"What's with the creepy smile?"

"Oh, y'know. Stuff."

School was over, and Piko and Len were returning to their dorms. Rei's words were still fresh in Len's mind. He wanted to yell and laugh and skip and do other happy things. Piko, on the other hand, was confused (and secretly concerned) about his friend's behavior.

They walked for a few minutes through the large, crowded campus before Piko asked, "You gonna tell me why you're so happy?"

"I could," Len nonchalantly said, "or I could keep it all to myself."

Piko shrugged. "I wasn't that curious anyway."

Len's cool expression turned into a pout. "You can't give up that easily," he whined.

"Alright, alright," Piko said, a grin appearing on his face. He actually was curious. "What is it?"

Len was nearly vibrating in excitement as he talked about what happened with Rei. "...and he said that we were going to talk later!" he happily said.

He was met with silence. Piko was staring down at the ground in front of him as he walked. He couldn't believe Len successfully talked with Rei; the black-haired teen looked like talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Suddenly, he felt uneasy about Len talking with Rei.

"...iiiiko."

Piko was pulled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You completely spaced out and ignored me," he whined.

"Because you never space out. Ever."

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, Len said, "I can't believe you ever doubted me."

"I did. A lot. I still do."

"Oh, come on," Len groaned. "You had some confidence in me, right? I'm sorta hot."

Piko had to choke back a laugh at that. He took a moment to compose himself before saying, "No. You aren't."

"But I still did it."

"The odds of you two talking were about as likely as you becoming a Vocaloid, but it happened somehow."

"But I did it."

"Miraculously."

The two bickered until they got to their room. However, when they got there, they noticed the room next to theirs had its door cracked open.

"I guess this means someone moved in," Len commented.

"You know who moved in?" Piko asked.

"No clue."

"Only one way to find out." Piko knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a frowning face appeared. There was a flash of surprise on it, but it disappeared quickly. "This is a surprise," Rei said.

"Rei!" Len happily said. "You live here now?"

He nodded. "I recently got here."

"Are you liking your room?"

"I do. It's looking even better now," he said with a faint grin while looking at Len.

Len looked away from Rei and stared at the floor. He wasn't sure how to react to that. Thank him? Compliment him back? Wait until he continued talking?

Piko cleared his throat. The two other boys jumped a bit, forgetting about him. "Hi," he said, "my name's Piko. I'm Len's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Rei said, quickly getting his composure and putting on a neutral expression.

"The pleasure's mine." Piko looked at the two boys and decided it'd be best to give them some alone time.

"Rei, would you like a tour of the campus from Len? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give you one." Len shot Piko a confused glance, but he ignored it.

"I wouldn't mind one," Rei said, seemingly missing Len's surprise. "The campus is big, and I haven't been able to see everything yet."

Piko opened the door to his and Len's room and said, "You heard him, Len. Show him around. See ya." Before Len could say anything, he entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Len helplessly watched as the door slammed shut. What was Piko thinking? He wasn't prepared to give a tour at all.

"Are we gonna start the tour? Unless staring at your room is a part of it." His voice was flat, but the small grin on his face showed his amusement.

Mentally sighing, Len said in a resigned voice, "L-Let's go."

* * *

It took a few hours, but the two boys got to all the important buildings. Len gave an unexpectedly thorough tour, surprising himself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought.

With the tour finished, Len and Rei were walking back to their rooms. The two were talking about Vocaloid (a huge interest for them both). They just walked past the Silver Library when Rei asked, "Can we go to one more place?"

"I guess we can," Len said, confused. He was sure he showed Rei all the important places.

"I've heard other students talk about a lake. I want to see it."

Len immediately knew he was talking about Full Moon Lake. "We'll have to go off-campus."

"Lead the way."

The walk took about 20 minutes. When they got there, the sun was setting. The lake reflected the pink-tinged sky and the orange sun. A cool breeze blew from the lake. The two boys stood next to each other, admiring the lake.

"This is nice," Rei said. "This would be a good place for reading."

"I don't think that's a good idea. A lot of couples like to come here on dates. It can get noisy, especially on the weekends," Len said.

"Couples? Then I guess that means it'd be the perfect place for us." Rei said this casually like he was stating a well-known fact.

Len choked on air. He swore his heart stopped. Did he say what he thought he said? "W-What are you talking about?"

Rei directly stared into Len's eyes. "I mean I want to be your boyfriend."

"I-I...um...ok."

Rei smiled — the first real smile he saw from him — and said, "I was worried you'd say no."

"...Why me?" Len asked. It still didn't completely register that he and Rei were dating now.

Rei shrugged. "You seem nice enough. And you're pretty cute."

Len looked away from him and stared at the ground. Cute? It was the first time anyone called him that. At least, the first time anyone called him cute and meant it.

"Hey," Rei said. Len looked up. Rei's hand was next to Len, inviting him to grab it. "We should get going."

He hesitated for a moment before he gently gripped Rei's hand. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

They held hands the entire time they walked back. There were a few odd glances from some students, but they were left in peace.

When they got back to their rooms, they found Piko pacing. He rushed over to them and irritaitedly asked, "Where were you guys?"

"We stopped by Full Moon Lake," Len said.

"Why did you go all the way over there?"

"I was curious," Rei answered. "Besides, I had something important to do," he said, holding up Len and his intertwined hands.

Piko stopped moving completely and stared at their hands. After a few seconds, he nodded approvingly and said, "I didn't expect this, but I don't mind."

He turned to Rei and glared at him. "You better be nice to him."

"I will," he calmly said, but Len could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Good," Piko said, the hostility disappearing from his face. "I'm gonna go inside now. See ya, Rei."

"See ya." And then Len and Rei left alone.

Rei let out a breath of relief. "He can be scary when he wants to be."

"Yeah, he can be," Len said.

They stopped talking. Instead, they silently held hands; both were reluctant to let go.

Len finally let go of Rei's hand after a few minutes. He didn't want to, but they couldn't stand there forever. "I'm gonna go in," Len said. "Good night."

"Good night."

When Len slept that night, he had a dream. But this dream was different than his normal dreams: It was filled with hope and love, not lust. It was the best dream he had.

_Note: Rei and Len got together WAY too fast, but oh well. It's fanfiction.  
**Review button awaits the**_** sunset****  
****VVV**


End file.
